1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to semiconductor device packages and, more particularly, to electromagnetic and/or radio frequency interference shielding for semiconductor devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There exists a general need in radio frequency (RF) communication systems for RF devices to be isolated from electromagnetic (radio frequency) interference (EMI) generated by other RF devices in order to maintain proper device performance. Similarly, the RF devices generally need to be isolated from the electromagnetic interference received from, or transmitted to, the environment.
The traditional method of isolating RF devices from such electromagnetic interference is to cover the RF device with a grounded metal enclosure typically called a “can.” However, this solution is costly and lacks design flexibility. In addition, the metal can adds significant size to the device footprint on a printed circuit board, and also adds weight to the printed circuit board.